One-Shot Yaoi - Reviens-moi
by LadyShadow22
Summary: Je sais j'ai commis une énorme faute, une faute si grave que j'aurais dût en mourir. J'ai aimé cet homme au plus profond de mon être et je l'ai fait fuir. On m'avait pourtant dit de me méfier de Madara en particulier mon frère. C'était le genre d'homme qui cherchait la provocation, son caractère amère montrait son agressivité.


**Note importante : **Présence de lemon.

Je sais j'ai commis une énorme faute, une faute si grave que j'aurais dût en mourir. J'ai aimé cet homme au plus profond de mon être et je l'ai fait fuir. On m'avait pourtant dit de me méfier de Madara en particulier mon frère. C'était le genre d'homme qui cherchait la provocation, son caractère amère montrait son agressivité. Il ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et encore moins commander, libre comme l'air. Mais quand je l'ai vus il y a trois ans dans cette forêt, je n'ai pas put résister à son charme. Comment vouliez-vous résister à une tentation diabolique. Il m'a fait tourner la tête, on était la moitié de l'autre mais voilà il a fallut qu'on me marrie à une femme.

Il s'appelait Madara Uchiwa, le chef fondateur du clan Uchiwa de Konoha. Sa beauté attirait autant les hommes que les hommes. J'avais pourtant essayer de le contacter un nombre incalculables de fois mais peine perdus je ne recevais aucune réponse sauf qu'hier soir j'ai reçu un message où on me demandais de me rendre dans cette même forêt à la nuit tombé. Cela fessait donc plus de deux heures que j'attendais contre un arbre quand je perçus un attaque. En effet un kunai m'avait frôle à la tête, impossible de bouger tellement j'étais tétanisé.

******« - Qui est là ?!** **Demandais-je. ********Sortez de votre cachette immédiatement !****  
********- He bien quel accueil Monsieur l'Hokage. Je suis déçu. J'aurais penser recevoir un meilleur accueil de ta part Hashirama.****  
********- Minute...Madara ?!****  
********- En personne Senju.** **Déclara l'Uchiwa en sortant de l'ombre. ********Alors je t'ai manqué ou tu étais trop occupé avec ta femme ?****  
********- Toujours aussi chiant même trois années après.****  
********- He attention Senju si tu commence à me soûler je me tire alors parle-moi sur un autre ton !****  
********- Je rajouterais que tu réagis au quart de tours deux fois plus vite qu'avant.****  
********- Tu me soûle Hashirama !** **Il serra les poings.****  
********- Et moi je t'aime toujours idiot.****  
********- ...Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi abruti ! Tu m'a trahi avec une femme ! Tu disais m'aimer et tu t'es marié à une salope !****  
********- Je t'assure que mon amour pour toi est toujours sincère et vraie.** **Je posa mon front contre le sien encadrant son visage entre mes mains.****  
********- Ne te fou pas de moi ! Je ne crois pas !** **Il me repoussa violemment. ********Tu a joué le double jeu depuis le début ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'est obtenir l'alliance pour fonder Konoha et au passage me sauter. Putain, et moi comme un idiot j'y est crus tcch****  
********- Je peux en placer une ou pas ?! Ou tu va encore faire ton gamin immature ?****  
********- Tchh vas-y !** **Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.****  
********- Certes j'ai était contraint d'épouser une femme pour des raison diplomatique mais ma femme porte le démon Kyubi en elle, ça sera un atout majeur en cas de guerre pour ********notre********village. Ne comprend tu donc pas que j'ai fait pour protéger ce que nous avons fondé ensemble au nom de notre amitié et de l'amour qu'on s'est porté et que je te porte toujours je t'en pris Madara reviens-moi.****  
********- Hashirama oublie-moi. C'est inutiles de repenser aux bons souvenirs qu'on a passé ensemble, malgré tous ces bons moments que l'on a passé, j'ai tourné la page et je préféré les oublier à présent. Je ne reviendrais jamais avec toi...pourtant...** **Sa voix était triste.****  
********- Malgré quoi ?** **Je lui caressa la joue doucement.****  
********- Malgré tout ça tu me manques Hashirama.****  
********- Madara, écoutes-moi attentivement. Ma vie n'est plus la même depuis que tu es partis. Chaque journée qui passait me plongeait dans l'ennui, je n'avais envie de rien faire. Je délaissais de plus en plus mes amis et le village car mes pensées étaient sans cesse pour toi. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi, avant tu était mon soleil, celui qui m'éclairait dans la nuit mais maintenant tu es comme un jour de pluie. Tu me manques bon sang ! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière j'aurais refusé de me marier et j'aurais fuis avec toi très loin mais au moins on aurait été heureux.****  
********- T'a pourtant vus qu'aller ailleurs n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Aujourd'hui tu regrette car t'a enfin ouvert les yeux sur la réalité et cette stupide bêtise. Je te manques mais jamais ne je reviendrais avec toi. Personne ne m'a fait autant de mal que toi même si personne ne m'a autant aimé que toi. Merci de m'avoir donné ces deux belles années de bonheur et d'amour mais c'est trop tard maintenant Hashirama. »**

Il commença à s'éloigner de moi lentement. Alors c'était un adieu. Je n'allais plus jamais le revoir ? Non, il en était hors de question. Je n'allait pas laisser l'amour de ma vie partir sans réagir. Je me mit à lui courir après et l'enlace par derrière l'empêchant ainsi de faire un pas de plus. Je sentis des larmes tomber sur mes mains...il pleurait. Je lui avait brisé le cœur, l'avait réduit en morceaux. J'avais joué avec ses sentiments sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis désolé ...pardonne-moi d'avoir été un égoïste qui ne pensais qu'à lui. Au fond j'étais tombé pour lui. J'avais désobéis à mon père, à mon frère...j'avais abandonné ma famille pour lui. Je veux réparer mes erreurs et tout recommencer à zéro, simplement une seconde chance.

******« - Attend, ne pars pas je t'en pris ! Je t'aime bon sang ! Je pourrais mourir pour toi ! Si tu me quittais une seconde voix, je ...je me tuerais à la seconde d'après. Si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour moi laisse-moi une deuxième chance, laisse-moi me rattraper et réparer mes erreurs ! ****  
********- ...****  
********- C'est toi que j'aurais voulut épousez et non pas elle, que tu porte mon nom ! Je veux vieillir avec toi à mes côtés. Je veux qu'on est une famille ensemble, adoptons un bébé rien qu'à nous. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde à l'amour à la vie. Oui, tu a vécu dans mon ombre mais j'ai tout fait pour toi. Ouvre les yeux, je n'ai jamais confondus mon amour pour toi avec celui des habitants de Konoha.****  
********Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, je t'en pris laisse-moi une dernière chance pour t'aimer d'une meilleur façon. ****  
********- ...Embrasse-moi.****  
********- Pardon ?!** **Je fut étonné par sa réponse.****  
********- Embrasse-moi ainsi je serais si ton amour pour moi est toujours sincère.****  
********- Je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, je veux te murmurer aux creux de l'oreille ces trois mots prouvant les sentiments que j'ai pour toi****. Je l'attira contre moi pour l'embrasse tendrement. »****  
**  
Je fut étonné qu'il se laisse faire. Il me laissait l'embrasser, le caresser , le toucher chaque parcelle de son corps. Je me souvenait encore de ses points faibles. Il était couché sur le dos sous moi, le rouge aux joues. Son regard détourné il n'osait pas me regarder dan les yeux, de la honte ou de la gêne. Je trouvais cela adorable. Je passa une main dans le dos et le releva contre moi pour goûter ses lèvres pour un baiser sauvage et passionné. Ma passion, mon désir pour lui était revenu. Je voulais l'entendre gémir, crier mon nom. Je le caressa à travers son kimono, ma main se baladait le long de son corps. Un gémissement discret se fit entendre, je souris tendrement.  
**  
********« - Madara je n'irais pas plus loin sans ton accord. Certes j'ai envie de te faire l'amour avec passion. Mais je veux que tu sois consentant.****  
********- Hmm tu m'aime ?****  
********- Je t'aime , je t'aime Madara Uchiwa. Je t'aime pour toujours, à la vie à la mort, à jamais toi et moi pour l'éternité.****  
********- Alors fait-moi l'amour Hashirama...mon amour.****  
********- Je t'aime.****  
********- Moi aussi je t'aime chéri. »**

Je l'embrassa langoureusement tout en me plaçant entre lui. Il agrippa les hanches et m'aide à le pénétrer. Il grogna de douleur légèrement mais rapidement le plaisir reprit le dessus. J'entrelaçai nos doigts ensemble et commença à bouger des hanches, il quémandais que ça aille plus vite. J'exécutai ses ordres et donne des coups de rein bestial le fessant cambrer le dos en arrière. La cadence augmentait de plus en plus et pourtant aucun de nous deux ne craquait pour autant. Au bout de quelques minutes il hurla d'une façon extrêmement sexy. Je changea de position le mettant à quartes pattes et donne de puissant coup de rein en lui. Il était complètement soumis et aimais cela qu'il en criant mon nom dans un orgasme lui procurant un effet électrique dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Je pressa ses hanches et dans un dernier coup je me vida en lui. Il jouit à son tour, retombant essoufflé dans l'herbe. Je l'enlaça par derrière afin de m'asseoir derrière lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

******« ** ******- Je t'aime Mady. Reste-ici pour toujours.****  
********- Mais et ta femme ?****  
********- On se verra en secret comme Romé et Juliette. On aura notre petit coin à nous rien que tout les deux et quand Mito ne sera plus de ce monde, on vivra ensemble publiquement. On sera heureux et on vivra le bonheur parfait.****  
********- D'accord je te suis mon amour. »**


End file.
